None But Himself can be His Parallel
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: When they were younger, Hikaru and Kaoru had a friend who could tell them apart. Slowly, she disappeared from their lives, leaving them cold to the world. They see her ten years later, and now, they must decide who will have her heart, which is prized above attention.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps. Another new story. I had to do it. Check out all of my other stories. I hope you all like them.**

**I don't own OHSHC or Inuyasha, I'm just making the characters do what I want them to do.**

A seven year old Kagome looked up at the mansion in wonder. Her Mama worked here?

"I think you'll like it, Kagome," her mother smiled. "The Hitachiins have two sons and gave permission for you to play with them while I work. Please be kind and on your best behavior."

"Okay, Mama!" Kagome smiled enthusiastically.

The butler at the door showed them inside. Kagome busied herself with looking at the pretty pictures on the wall. The adults were talking. When her Mama introduced her to her bosses, she smiled politely and gave a small "Hi."

The Lady squealed and hugged Kagome. "I'm so inspired! I'm going to design a fashion line for children who want to look as adorable as this!"

Then she proceeded to take Kagome's measurements. When she finished, she turned to the two little boys at the far side of the room. Kagome noted that they were alike. Exactly the same.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come and meet Kagome," Lady Hitachiin said.

How did she know which one was which? They looked the same.

Kagome's mother pushed her forward. "Go on."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you!" she smiled at them.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers," they simultaneously answered.

Kagome felt and odd tick. _For some reason, it feels like they don't want anyone to know who they are._

Lady Hitachiin laughed, "This is Kaoru, and this is Hikaru." She gestured to each boy.

"No, I'm Kaoru and that's Hikaru," the boy on the right frowned. Both were frowning. Actually, to put it clearly, they both looked offended.

_Even their mother can't tell them apart. Now they look like they __**want **__someone to see a difference._

Kagome may have only been seven, but she was not foolish. Actually, she was always being praised for her genius and intellectuality. So it was easy to see that it hurt the boys when even their mother didn't know who they were. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that they didn't want people to get close.

It was a puzzle. They want to be noticed, but didn't want to be noticed.

The parents ushered them outside and told them to play nice with each other.

Kagome could see how their personalities were when they walked away from her and went to play on the swing set in their yard, taking up both seats. They didn't even look at her as they held hands.

That was okay. She had come to see what her Mama did every day. She didn't plan on playing with anyone.

Hikaru watched in awe as the girl, Kagome, walked in the opposite direction. She didn't come closer and ask to play, or ask which one was which. In fact, it looked like she was ignoring them completely. That had never happened before.

Kaoru's reaction was the same. Why hadn't she followed them?

They watched as she found sanctuary under one of their many Cherry Blossom Trees. She opened the little bag on her shoulder and pulled out a sketch pad.

A little time passed before they couldn't take it. She still didn't look at them!

"I kind of want to know what she's up to," Kaoru mused in a low voice.

Hikaru didn't want to admit it, but so did he.

Kagome sat with the pad on her lap, angled so that that the boys wouldn't see her drawing them. A shadow fell across her. She looked up in surprise. "Can I help you?"

The boys looked at her paper. She was drawing them! She'd been looking at them the whole time!

"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru game'!" they chorused, with fake joy.

Hikaru smirked. She would get a chance, and when she messed up, they could ignore her. It was great.

She looked at them with a disinterested face. "Why would I want to play a stupid game like that?"

Her blunt question struck a chord in them. What?!

"I don't know you two. I have nothing to go on. Also, you obviously don't want to play with me, and are just looking for an excuse to insult me." Kagome stood and shoved her pad in her bag. Then she turned her back to them and climbed the tree. "All I can tell is that one of you is a calm spirit, who is responsible enough to know his boundaries. While the other one is quick to jump to conclusions and is very brash, with no sense of decorum. You may look alike, but your souls say otherwise. I don't really care which one is Hikaru and all that, so leave me alone, because I find you two to be boring."

Shock. It was all they could feel at the moment. Everyone wanted to get in on their lives, and yet, here was this little commoner girl, telling them that they were boring. It was ridiculous! And Hikaru wouldn't have it!

"We aren't boring, you annoying brat!" he screamed.

Kaoru put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Hikaru, calm down."

Kagome smirked. "So, the brash one is Hikaru and the calm one is Kaoru. Looks like I win."

Both boys backed up. "What?!"

"I had a feeling that if I said something rude, the brash one would explode and the calm one would try to appease the other. It was a quick prayer and a stroke of luck that Kaoru said Hikaru's name. Now that I have your souls figured out, I'll never get it wrong." Kagome hopped down and gave them a big smile.

"You've been together for so long. No one but you knows who is who. I'm betting that something happened that caused you to become so guarded. You want people to be able to differentiate between you, yet at the same time your scared to let anyone in for fear that they might hurt you. I thought your reaction to your mother was strange, coupled with how you introduced yourselves. Now I get it," Kagome told them.

"Now, Hikaru, Kaoru, let's do something fun."

That was a the first time someone had gotten it right. The first time they were analyzed so carefully. And it was because of that blunt little commoner, that they would never forget it.

**NINE YEARS LATE **

The twins had seen less and less of Kagome after that. The only person that they knew who could tell them apart was drifting away. When her mother decided to stay home permanently and help with the shrine, Kagome's interaction with the twins stopped altogether. They never saw her again.

Hikaru and Kaoru rarely thought of her anymore. When they did, they'd tear up. She was their first. The first person that they liked. The first to earn their respect. Their first crush. She was gone.

They'd met others. Tamaki, being the reason for their expansion. He let them see that keeping others away would only hurt them. That they would never meet someone who could tell them apart, if they stayed the way they were. So they joined him and his crazy club idea.

Now they had friends. The faithful kind who didn't care about upbringing, although Kyoya was always a little iffy. And they had met another person who could tell them apart. It was all because of Tamaki, and they were forever grateful to him for it.

At the club room, like usual, they were working hard to turn their customers into puddles of womanly goo. Hikaru roughly pulled Kaoru closer and tilted his brothers chin upward. Kaoru groaned and blushed at the treatment.

"Kaoru, remember what I told you this morning?" Hikaru breathed in a sexy voice.

Kaoru gave a moan. "No, remind me again."

Hikaru chuckled darkly. "I want you all to myself Kaoru. Whether it be in bed," he stopped to glance at their fans, "or at school," the girls squealed, "or anywhere I want you."

There was a loud chorus of "Ahhhh!" Then the floor was littered with unconscious girls.

Hikaru finished his role as 'dominant' with small nip to his brothers ear. "They fall for it every time." he whispered in amusement. Kaoru nodded in agreement. The girls never got tired of their 'brotherly love' routine.

The door to the club room opened to show some of Tamaki's regulars coming in, and they were late. They were dragging someone in.

"Come on! You'll love it!" the girls chorused.

"I don't know. The idea of a host club isn't really attractive to me. It sounds like a pathetic way for annoying chauvinists to make themselve, feel good. Besides, it's only pretend," the new girl announced in a silky voice.

That biting remark caught everyone's attention. Tamaki was offended, since he never pretended, while the others ranged from shocked to confused. Who would openly judge someone without knowing them? Kaoru took notice of how they were offended, yet they were always judging others without ever thinking about how others felt, ironic and hypocritical.

The girl who had raised everyone's hackles walked in the room and was center of attention. Without her rude comment, she would have had their attention anyway. With her knee length raven hair and bright blue eyes, she was a beacon. She was also very gorgeous.

Hikaru and Kaoru felt that she looked familiar, while the others looked at her in wonder. Tamaki was the first to get over his reaction and went to greet her. The girls parted for him. He put on the charm and pulled the girls hand to his lips, laying a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Ma belle rose, pourquoi es-tu si en colère? Quelqu'un d'aussi belle que vous devriez sourire et montrer aux autres que vous êtes belle vraiment. S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas désemparé? J'aimerais vous voir heureux. S'il vous plaît jeune dame, nous donner une chance," he supplied in French, smirking when she blushed.

The girl smiled. "Impressionnant, je l'admets. Votre français est beau, monsieur Suoh."

There was a collective gasp as she answered him back in French! She knew French!

Tamaki was tickled pink and swept the girl into his arms. "Ma belle fleur, je vous trouve absolument enchanteur!"

She extricated herself from his grasp easily and smiled wider. "Aren't you a lively one." She laughed at his pink face. "So, Romeo, you're a member of this club. I can see Kyoya over there, so maybe it isn't so bad."

Tamaki laid a hand on her shoulder and turned to face the rest of the club. "Everyone, this is a new student who transferred to my class last week! Her name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho. Let us all work to make her feel welcome!"

Hikaru and Kaoru blanched. "Kagome?!"

She turned and her eyes lit up. "Volcano! Tsunami!" she exclaimed, rushing over to them.

Everyone screamed in shock as the twins caught her up in a hug. What was this?

Tamaki watched in horror as the twins stroked his interest's hair. How did they know her? What was going on?

"It's been so long!" Kagome smiled at them. "What have you been up to?"

Hikaru grinned, "Us? What about you? Did Milord just say that your last name is Taisho? As in Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I've known Sesshomaru for quite a while. Only recently did he decide to adopt me as his sister, so that there would be someone to take over his company. Oh! It isn't for the money, by the way. One day, I came across some things in the shrine, and when I had them appraised and sold, I made over several billion dollars. People have been making comments about greed, so I'm getting that out of the way now."

Kaoru laughed, "We know you aren't greedy, Kagome. You were our childhood friend for years, and you never asked anything of us. You even refused to eat at our house."

"We missed you!" the twins cheered, giving her another hug.

"Kagome?! You're here?!"

Kagome turned and squealed. "Haruhi! I found you!"

Kagome turned and pulled Haruhi into a hug. Once more there was a collective gasp. "Haruhi, how do you know Kagome?" the twins asked in wonder.

The two girls giggled, "We're cousins!"

Tamaki fainted, and the other people in the room were awestruck. The beautiful Kagome and the natural Haruhi were related!

"You finished all that business?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, and everyone is safe."

"Okay, ladies, I think we're going to have to cut it short today! Tomorrow, when everything is settled in a more orderly fashion, we'll continue," Kyoya announced. All the girls groaned and nodded, turning to leave, some dragging their sleeping friends with them.

When the club room was empty of customers, Kagome turned to the others with a smirk. "I know something," she sang.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, it has to do with their auras, doesn't it?"

Kagome smiled, "You noticed? Even though you aren't trained, that's good. You're becoming more sensitive."

The hosts all looked confused.

Kagome decided to lay it on thick. "I'm a miko, and Haruhi is a miko in training."

"What?!"

"I realize what was so odd about your auras guys," Kagome said, turning to the twins. "You're half demons, along with Tamaki. Everyone else is pure blooded."

"Yeah, I'm not that good yet," Haruhi sighed, only to brighten at her cousin's smile.

Kagome and Haruhi grinned at the twins. "This is going to be fun!"

**A/N:**

**Translations.**

"**Ma belle rose, pourquoi es-tu si en colère? Quelqu'un d'aussi belle que vous devriez sourire et montrer aux autres que vous êtes belle vraiment. S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas désemparé? J'aimerais vous voir heureux. S'il vous plaît jeune dame, nous donner une chance,"-**

**"My beautiful rose, why are you angry? Someone as beautiful as you should smile and show others that you are really beautiful. Please ****do not be**** distraught? I would like to see you happy. Please young lady, give us a chance, "**

"**Impressionnant, je l'admets. Votre français est beau, monsieur Suoh."-**

**"Impressive, I admit it. Your French is beautiful, Mr. ****Suoh****."**

"**Ma belle fleur, je vous trouve absolument enchanteur!" -**

"**My****beautiful****flower,****I****find****you****absolutely****enchanting!"**


	2. Revelations

Kyoya stared at his black book in veiled wonder. Kagome and Haruhi were related, not something he was expecting.

Haruhi was actually blood related to one of the prestigious Higurashi's. That family was known for having the best and oldest shrine in Tokyo. Being a five century old line that consisted of monks and mikos, made them very prominent in the Other World. The world that housed the supernatural.

Kagome herself was the heir to the Higurashi line, and most likely, was a miko. Why else would the most powerful demon in the world adopt her? She had to be important. It wasn't like **the** Taisho Sesshomaru to show an interest in humans.

His fingers typed away. _Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome...AH!_ He found it. There was a large section in an old book called, Origins of Miko. Apparently there were only five books in existence and four of them were owned by Taisho Sesshmaru. No one knew where the other one was.

_Great, my only chance is blocked by the most terrifying being in the world._ Kyoya sighed after making sure no one was around. It would ruin his image if anyone saw him out of character. They might start thinking that he had a heart. That would not do.

"Mommy! Mommy! How is this happening?! How is our daughter related to the beautiful flower? Why isn't our little girl like Kagome!" Tamaki screamed. Kyoya ignored the flamboyant hosts antics. He barged in the Shadow Kings house many times. By now, Kyoya was used to it.

"Well, their parents are siblings, and Kagome didn't have the same upbringing as Haruhi. Their lives are completely different." He answered the annoying blonde man.

Tamaki ranted on about how it was unacceptable for the twins to know Kagome, and that he saw her first. Kyoya, argued on the twins' behalf, saying that the case of childhood friendship beat out his intentions toward the girl. Tamaki sat in the corner for a couple of minutes after that.

Kyoya continued his research. No actual information about the Taisho heir could be found. Just that there was a powerful miko that lived five hundred years previous named Kagome Higurashi. How odd. Did people have two names back then? Maybe she was the founder of the Higurashi clan and Kagome was named after her?

Tamaki by this time had situated himself on the comfortable sofa in his friends room. "Hey Kyoya?"

The Shadow King tilted his head in the blondes direction.

"Can you find out how the twins know Kagome so well? They refuse to tell me anything," he sighed, blowing his golden bangs out of his face.

Kyoya smirked. The idiot was so easy to rile up. Then again, he was half inu, so it all wasn't his fault. "I already have. It seems that Kagomes' mother was a maid in the Htiachiin household at one point in time. She frequently brought her daughter in the days Kagome had no school."

Tamaki sighed once more. "They have the upper hand in this," he said in complete seriousness.

Kyoya regarded him carefully. "What? You aren't going to refer to her as our daughter?" He teased the hanyou.

Tamaki shook his head, "Kagome is a beautiful flower. A rose with thorns. She doesn't need the protection Haruhi does. **She** is beautiful and stunning. All I want to do is hold her and never let her go."

He looked out the window pensively. "I don't like Haruhi in the way everyone thinks I do. I'm not holding any feelings back when it comes to her. I truly see myself as her father. I'm not using the fact that we're a family to hide my feelings. I just thought that it would be a fun way to grow closer to each other, and to build everyone's worlds. To have a good friendship. When I see Haruhi, I think, protect and guide. But, when I look at Kagome, I want to cherish her."

Kyoya's eyes grew uncharacteristically large. Did that goofball king just say something serious? And did he just confess his feelings for Kagome? That was something that had never happened before. Tamaki turned and gave him a solid look, that spoke the words he wasn't brave enough to say. He was in love.

Kyoya shook his head. It was so like his best friend to fall in love with an untouchable woman. "Fine, I'll help you."

**WITH THE TWINS**

"She's back!" Hikaru and Karou shouted as they walked in the door.

They were socked to see both their mother an d father sitting in the dining room. They were both home. At the same time!

Their mother looked up and gave them a smile. "Who's back dears?"

Hikaru was excited and happily blabbed. "Kagome is-"

"-back and we are so-" Kaoru continued only to be cut off by his brother again.

"-happy because she was-"

"-glad to see us." Kaoru finished with as much enthusiasm as his brother.

Their mother turned and gave her husband a look, "Now, would be the best time dear."

The twins shifted when their father smiled and released his spell that masked their lineage. The three of them reverting to their natural state.

"Boys, remember what I used to tell you about my mother?" he asked eyeing them. At their nod he continued. "She is still alive to this day."

Both boys gaped. They were told that she was human! How could she still be alive?

"My mother was a traveling miko, who loved everyone with all her heart. She adopted me when I was very small, even after I tried to kill her. I love Mama so much." Their father looked down, and they could smell the sadness in his scent.

Their mother reached over to hold his hand. "It's okay Shippo. You can go on." She told him soothingly.

Shippo nodded and proceeded to tell his sons about the selfless miko, Kagome, and how she was important, to the current safety of the world.

That night, the twins went to bed with new information. Their childhood friend, was actually their fathers mother. She was the Shikon no Miko, and she rivaled the power of their uncle, Sesshomaru.

Both went to sleep, pondering what to do next. Only did they finally get the situation, when both of them sprung out of bed in the middle of the night with a scream. "We're in love with our grandma!"

Then they both fainted onto the mattress.

**WITH KAGOME**

"I no longer hate the school. In fact, I love it!" Kagome giggled as she walked into the den.

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop with a smirk. "Really? I was under the impression that you were going to 'hate me forever', because I put you there," he teased.

Kagome blew him raspberries. " I was, but I had a reunion with some old friends, and I 'm no longer angry with you."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "So, who are they?"

"My best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I haven't seen them in nine years," she smiled.

"The twins?" Sesshomaru queried, with an arched brow.

Kagome nodded giving him an odd look. "Let me guess, you know them in some weird way right?"

"Yes, they are Shippo's sons," he said typing again.

Kagome was floored. "What?! Shippo is still alive!"

Sesshomaru gave her a look, continuing to type away.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked, coming to stand in front of him.

"You never asked."

Kagome blew some more raspberries, and turned to leave. "Stupid Fluffy, never tells me anything," she mumbled in annoyance.

"I did hear that miko," his agitated voice called out.

Kagome ignored him as she climbed the stairs. _So Shippo has two hanyou chldren. He marries a human! My little bot has grown up! AH! I'm a grandma!_


End file.
